Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes, written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Magician's Plan". Plot (At Bowser's Castle, Kamek and Kammy arrive to see Bowser at the throne) *Kamek: Master Bowser, the airship is filled with gas and ready to lift off. *Bowser: Alright. Now we can capture the princess for real this time after the wacky mess incident. *Kammy: Don't forget that bring Bowser Jr. with you. *Bowser: I hope he's done with his homework. (At Bowser Jr.'s room) *Bowser: Son, are you done with homework? *Bowser Jr.: Yes papa, i am done with my homework. *Bowser: Get off your phone and let's go. We have to capture the princess. *Bowser Jr.: You guys have been capturing the princess like many times. Can you guys do something different than overdoing the same thing like always. *Bowser: No. I still want the princess now! *Bowser Jr.: Fine dad, i'll go. *Kamek: Is your room clean? *Bowser Jr.: Yes. *Kammy: And is the bed clean? *Bowser Jr.: Yeah Kammy. *Kammy: Come on and let's get on the airship then. *Bowser Jr.: Okay Kammy. (At the airship station) *Bowser: Make sure that all the airships are off except ours. *Kamek: Yes. I check them all. *Kammy: Look like ours is ready for lift off. *Bowser Jr.: Oh boy, come on and let's capture the princess. *Bowser: Alright, it's time to sail to the sky and head over to the castle. (Bowser and the gang get on the airship and lift the airship off outside to head over to the sky. Back at Peach's castle.) *Beep-0: I wonder where can i find a cure for Toadsworth? *Princess Peach: I thought he was feeling well. *Beep-0: I wonder why that medicine made him sleep more. *Toad: I think i found one. *Beep-0: What is it? *Toad: A secret potion that can make the depression go away. *Beep-0: Depression? *Princess Peach: I don't think he has one of those. *Toad: Follow me, i know how. (At the bedroom) *Toadsworth: Aw man, that Magician is giving me a nightmare with the fear stuff. *Toad: Toadsworth, we're back and we got something for you. *Toadsworth: What is it now? *Toad: This special pill will stop the depression and you will feel better to walk again. *Toadsworth: What? I got no god damn depression problem! *Princess Peach: Take your pills and you walk again. *Toadsworth: No. I'm stuck! *Beep-0: Do you want to live? *Toadsworth: Yes. *Toad: Then take this pill and swallow it. *Toadsworth: Nah. I'm not gonna take it. *Beep-0: *whisper to Toad* Now. *Toad: *put the pill on the water in the spoon* Oh Toadsworth, it's just a drink of Sprite. *Toadsworth: Ha ha, very funny. You wouldn't end up in the real world where the real drinks like Coke are seen in stores. *Toad: Here come the choo choo train. *act like a train and put the spoon on Toadsworth's mouth* *Princess Peach: Take it out now. *Toad: *take the spoon out of Toadsworth's mouth* It's working. *Toadsworth: Ah, my fear is gone. *Beep-0: Can you get up again? *Toadsworth: Yes. I can walk now. *get off the bed* *Toad: You're okay. *Princess Peach: You're feeling a bit better than last time. *Toadsworth: Yes my friends. Look like we're ready to go. *Toad: But where are the Mario brothers and Yoshi? *Toadsworth: Oh my. They left eariler to enter another dimension. *Toadette: Let's go check on the art festival if the drawing is there. *Beep-0: No. I don't think Toadsworth can go off without his stick. Toad and Toadette, watch over Toadsworth. *Toadsworth: Aw man. *Toad and Toadette: Awwww. *Toadsworth: I was off to go. *Princess Peach: Look like it's you and us Beep-0. *Beep-0: Yep. *Lakilester: Hey. What about me? *Beep-0: The conversation is over. Go home now. *Lakilester: Fine. *Princess Peach: Let's go check on the art festival now. *Beep-0: Here we go. *Princess Peach: Everything is gonna be alright. (Back at the Glade of Dreams in the Dream Forest, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rayman and Globox return to the feast to warn everyone) *Rayman: Guys, the Rabbids has returned. *Globox: They have spiky hair. *Barbara: Those darn rabbits are going down today. *Luigi: There need to be a way to find Spawny. He can trust us all. *Mario: But why the Magician is using Spawny as a weapon to form things? *Yoshi: I don't know. He's making it worse. *Rayman: Who is this Spawny guy anyways? *Mario: He is a unique Rabbid like us. He fused with the SupaMerge a long time when the vortex warp us all to a wacky world created by the Rabbids. *Luigi: It seem that the Rabbids are messing up the worlds apart. *Globox: I'm going to smash them for killing my kids. *Ly: Don't worry guys, we can stop the Rabbids together. *Betilla: There might be some way to connect these worlds apart for your message. *Luigi: But we don't have Beep-0 with us. We forgot about him. *Grand Minimus: Well my guys, we made a deal together. *Luigi: We should find one of our Rabbid friends to find Spawny and stop the Magician for good. *Rayman: No. Don't ever mention about those Rabbid friends again. *Luigi: But you never met them. They're friendly. *Rayman: Oh really? I think we are having a friend or foe relationship going on. *Mario: No. You don't understand. You were never here around that time. *Rayman: If i was awake by now, we would stop the Rabbids in the first place. *Yoshi: Guys, trust me, Spawny is a good Rabbid. *Barbara: No he's not. *Luigi: Guys, let's go, i know where the Rabbids' fortress is. *Ly: You know about the fortress? *Luigi: Yeah. Beep-0 told us about the fortress while we were cleaning the Mushroom Kingdom up after the wacky mess they done. *Betilla: Fine. You guys go get Spawny out of the fortress. *Ly: I believe in you guys. *Claire: I'm going to fight those Rabbids for revenge. I want to see how weak they are. *Grand Minimus: Look like we have to do it again this time. *Globox: Rayman know where the fortress is. *Rayman: Yeah, i can kick some Rabbid's butt. *Barbara: Alright then, here we go. *Mario: Oh yeah. *Luigi: Let's a go. *Yoshi: Yahoo! (Back at the Rabbids' fortress at the office) *Magician: It seem that his headset is stuck. *Barranco: It's just a technological visor. *Magician: I know. Why it's not taking it out like a gum is stuck on the floor? *Barranco: It's sticky. I think he fused himself by accident. *Magician: Look like the secret weapon is on both Mario and Rayman. *Barranco: Wowzers! Our brilliant plan will work out right. *Spawny: Ahh! Bah! *Magician: Stay here! You need to be fixed. *Spawny: Aww. (Outside, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rayman, Globox, Barbara, Claire and the Grand Minimus sneaked in the bushes to spy on the fortress) *Rayman: This is it, we're going to get our revenge on the fortress. *Luigi: You really wanna kill those guys. *Rayman: Yeah. We'll teach that Magician a lesson. *Barbara: I'm going to cut their heads off! *Globox: Isn't that a bit violence for you. *Barbara: No! I do whatever i want. *Claire: Mind as well, i don't watch scary movies. *Mario: Guys, guys. We can sort it all out. We should split in groups. *Rayman: Split in groups? *Grand Minimus: We wouldn't go like a party. *Mario: Luigi, Yoshi and Rayman will be with me and you, Globox, Claire and Barbara will go after the rest of the Rabbids. *Globox: Why would we track down the Rabbids? *Yoshi: That's part of the plan. Us will fight the Magician in the fortress while you guys teach those Rabbids a lesson. *Barbara: I bet we can do that. *Rayman: I think it sound fair. *Luigi: Fair? *Mario: Yes. Let's go. *Luigi: Wahoo. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Rayman sneak in the back side of the fortress) *Mario: Okay, let's find a way to get inside. *Luigi: What is the plan? *Rayman: I move my hands over and hit those guys hard. *Yoshi: Ooh. I'll get a chance to swallow them. *Luigi: That is the point. I don't wanna get goosebumps on this. *Rayman: Okay, now pointbreak! *use his hands to hit on the Rabbid guards* Boo-yah! *Mario: Let's go. (Mario's side sneaked in the window of the fortress and head to the storage room) *Luigi: Ooh. A board game of Rabbid Pals. *Rayman: No! We're not playing this junk. *Mario: *open the box of cotton* Nah. It's just cotton. *Yoshi: What is with the boxes. Are all the Rabbids dumb enough to move these and act crazy. *Rayman: They don't care. They act dumb like you mention. *Yoshi: What did i do? *Rayman: Uh oh. I hear something. *Luigi: Hide in the boxes. *Mario: Go go go. *Rayman: Let's hide. *Yoshi: *form as a egg* *Luigi: Huh? *Mario: I remember when he done that at the Smash Tournament. *Rayman: Shhhh. *Mario: Sorry. (Mario, Luigi and Rayman hide in the boxes as the Rabbid guards came to check on the storage room) *Rabbid Guard #1: (Something seem noisy in here.) *Rabbid Guard #2: (I don't hear anything.) *Rabbid Guard #3: (Then what could it be?) *Yoshi: *pop out of the egg to knock down the Rabbid Guards* *Rabbid Guard #1: Blah, bah! *get punched by Yoshi* *Mario: Woo hoo. *Rayman: Let's make our move. *Luigi: And we're outta here. (With Globox, Barbara, Claire and Grand Minimus outside, the gang is hiding on the bush from the entrance of the door, guarded by Rabbids) *Globox: Uh oh, i don't think it's a good idea. *Barbara: Darn it. I want to kill some Rabbid butt so bad. *Grand Minimus: I hate it when that happens. *Globox: I got an idea. *spit out a bomb and explodes to the Rabbids* *Barbara: Globox, you're a genius. *Globox: They're all knocked out. *Claire: Bullseye. *Grand Minimus: Now we can go inside and teach those bunnies a lesson. *Globox: Alright. Let's do that. (Inside of the fortress) *Grand Minimus: Now who is going to get kicked first? *Globox: I wonder who will be slapped in the face first? *Barbara: I got my axe ready. *Claire: My powers are ready. *Globox: A lesson have to be taught. *Grand Minimus: Let's go. (Back with Mario's group in the hallway of the fortress) *Mario: Ok, now where were we? *Luigi: We're about to kick some Rabbid butt. *Yoshi: Oh yeah, look like some crushing time is coming up. *Rayman: It's a pain in the belly. *Mario: Let's sneak into the other storage room. *Luigi: Right on it. (In the other storage room, a box keep on shaking of a strange sound as Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Rayman look at the box shaking) *Mario: What is that? *Luigi: Look like a raccoon must have sneaked in. *Yoshi: I think a animal have trouble on getting out of the box. *Rayman: Or is it a dog? Let me see. *Mario: Rayman, no. *Rayman: What? *Mario: That thing is shaking. It could be a trap. *Rayman: It's not a trap. It's just a- (The box flip over with a bunch of cottons as Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi got out of the box) *Rayman: What? *Mario: Hey, it's those guys from the invasion. *Luigi: It's them. *Rayman: No! I'm tired of this. *Yoshi: Rayman, no. They're friendly. *Rayman: Why are they dressed as them? One of them is a girl. *Luigi: Oh, that's Rabbid Peach. *Rabbid Peach: *took a selfie* *Rayman: What is Rabbid Luigi's hat on sideways? *Luigi: Cause he look like a dude! Oh yeah. *Yoshi: Straight outta the city. *Rabbid Luigi: Bah. *Rabbid Mario: Wah, wah, wah. *Rayman: I don't think it's a good idea to show them to my friends. Barbara is going to kill us for this. *Mario: No. I don't know how to get the solution out of this. *Luigi: Can we leave now? *Rayman: No. Close the door. *Luigi: *close the door* Fine. *Yoshi: We need to explain about this. *Rayman: Do i look like i trust these Rabbids? *Mario: Come on Rayman, we trust them. They are good with us since the invasion. You weren't there by the time the vortex sucked us in both worlds. *Luigi: These universes are so confusing. *Yoshi: One world is fantasy and one world is made of dreams. I need another bed time story when we get back home. *Rayman: Fine. I trust all of you guys. *Luigi: Can we leave now? *Mario: No. We be caught out of trouble. *Luigi: Fine, let's find a way out. *Rabbid Yoshi: *break the hole in the wall* Ta da! *Rayman: No! *Mario: That's fresh air from the ventilation shaft. *Rayman: Made of grey, wow. Don't ever mention it again. *Mario: Everyone inside. There should be a way to blow up the fortress. *Rayman: We'll teach that Feather God a lesson after we blew some of the Rabbids up. *Yoshi: Here we go again. (Back at the office) *Magician: It doesn't fuse the other things! Stupid. *Barranco: Something is not right. *Sergueï: Barranco, what taking so long? The announcement was suppose to be today. *Barranco: Oh my, the announcement. I better start it now. *Spawny: Huh? *Barranco: Don't move. *make an announcement on the speaker* Attention all Rabbids, please report to the cafeteria for a very special announcement. *Magician: This is going to work. (All the Rabbids started to run to the cafeteria) *Globox: Traffic! Hide! *hide in the janitor room with Barbara and Grand Minimus* (At the janitor room) *Globox: Jeez, this place stinks. Who need a sprayer to keep the place clean? *Barabra: Globox.....Globox! *Globox: What? *Janitor Rabbid: Baaaahhhhhhhhhh! *Grand Minimus: Stop screaming! *punch the Janitor Rabbid* *Janitor Rabbid: My balls. *faint down* *Grand Minimus: Good for you. Stop cursing. *Globox: Way a go Grand Minimus. *Claire: I hate when they scream! *Grand Minimus: Sanitations. *Barbara: I hate when they scream like girls. *Globox: But you are a girl. *Barbara: *choke Globox* Don't mock me. *Globox: Sorry. But you're choking me. *Barbara: *stop choking Globox* Fine. *Globox: Ooh, that was a close one. *Claire: The only we should do is find a way to stop all the Rabbids. *Grand Minimus: Shhhh. The Rabbids outside could hear us. *Barbara: Let's just wait. *Globox: Fine. (Inside of the ventilation shaft with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Rayman, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi) *Luigi: This stuff is metal. *Rayman: And plastic. *Mario: It doesn't feel plastic to me like a wrapper. *Yoshi: Look out for the hole whatever we walk to. *Rayman: I mean this place is like a maze in the top. *Rabbid Mario: Blah blah blah. *Luigi: Try to not fall in the holes. *Rayman: Let's keep on going. *Rabbid Peach: *took a selfie* *Rayman: Hey, i didn't know you have a smartphone. Selfie. *took a selfie with Rabbid Peach* There we go. (At the cafeteria, the Magician and Barranco are at the stage to make a announcement to all the Rabbids) *Barranco: Ladies and gentleman. Big news, today is picture day! *Rabbids: *cheers* *Magician: Everyone stand together. You're all going to look good for the biggest picture ever. *Barranco: Sergueï, reveal the stuff. *Sergueï: *reveal all the stuff* He he he, this Rabbid to going to fuse everyone with these. *Spawny: Ahh. *Sergueï: Don't move. *Barranco: Everyone stand in a line together. You're all going to look good as a class photo. *Magician: How long you have been doing picture day? *Barranco: Every once a year in September. Now take the picture. *Magician: Okay. *Sergueï: Come on now. Make a nightmare of something in your mind. *Spawny: Ahh. Bah! Ah! *Barranco: Say carrot! *Rabbids: Carrot! *Barranco: Now. *Magician: *took the photo with a camera* Paparazzi. *Spawny: *started to hijack with power on his headset and fuse the items with the Rabbids* *Sergueï: It's working! *Barranco: Ha ha ha ha ha! My plan is working! *Magician: We finally done it! (All the Rabbids are fused as soldiers, guards, strong guys and even warriors) *Barranco: HO HO HO HO HO! This is the best picture ever. *Spawny: Ahhhhhhhh. *Sergueï: Perfect. All new and designed. *Barranco: Back to work. Make sure you stop Rayman for me. (The kong-like Rabbids break into the door) *Barranco: Whoa, that seem to be strange. *Magician: I think these guys need improvement on stealth and energy. (Back at the ventilation shaft as the earthquake sound is occuring, the good Rabbids fall from the floor) *Mario: Guys! *Luigi: Oh no. *Rayman: Stand back. *Yoshi: Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. *Rayman: Keep moving. I hear more noises. *Mario: Why are the Rabbids getting hyper today? *Rayman: It's not from the sugar they eat. But carrots? *Luigi: I think they found us on camera. *Yoshi: Nah, we're inside of the ventilation shaft. (Back in the janitor room) *Globox: What was that? *Barbara: Don't open it. *Grand Minimus: I sense that they all fused. *Globox: Oh no. That Rabbid can fuse everything. This is terrible. We gotta do something about it. *Claire: I can't believe they fused. They look ugly. *Barbara: And now we're trap with a bad bathroom smell and how are we going to get out of here? *Grand Minimus: There is no way out. We have to wait for our heroes to defeat the Rabbids. *Globox: What a rip-off. There's nothing to eat in the room. (Meanwhile, Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi get up after falling from the ventilation shaft as they are in the other room) *Rabbid Mario: (Ah, what a mess.) *Rabbid Luigi: (Peach, what is this place?) *Rabbid Peach: (I told you this is the place we were a hour ago.) *Rabbid Luigi: (How come?) *Rabbid Yoshi: (Yeah, this place is even tough than i thought) (The Rabbid Beefeaters came with their spears on the good Rabbids) *Rabbid Beefeater #1: (Hey! What are you doing here?) *Rabbid Beefeater #2: (You're going to jail!) *Rabbid Luigi: (Ah! They caught us all.) *Rabbid Beefeater #3: (Come over here now. You're all under arrest by Barranco's orders.) *Rabbid Yoshi: *throw some metal scraps at the rabbid beefeaters* *Rabbid Beefeater #1: (Ha ha ha ha ha. These metal scraps won't hurt on us.) *laugh with his friends* *Rabbid Mario: (Luigi, do something.) *Rabbid Luigi: (Ah ha.) *wear a magical turban hat to control the rabbid beefeaters* (Fear me. I am now under the control of Super Luigi.) *Rabbid Beefeaters: (Oooooooh.) *Rabbid Luigi: (How about a song to play with, huh?) *hypnotize the rabbid beefeaters in control of a song sequence with the "Hair" song playing in Rabbidnese* Bo li ka no Ma che la ro sen pao Bo ke la to pa chi Oh pe la cho bi Ma chi *dance with the rabbid beefeaters* Hop la poy chi be Pin ko ka be Bo chi ba chi Tu chi ba chi pu chi Ma cho la ba cho pa Buk la be cha lo la Hop la chi Hop la cha Ba cho ma cho la si ka be *each rabbid beefeaters tap on each butt from left to right* Ba cho Ba cha *the rabbid beefeaters take off their hats, revealing their longest hair in the world* Hoo Le ma ka lo la Beeeeee! *Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi escape the beefeaters* (Back with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Rayman at the ventilation shaft) *Mario: I see Rabbids dressed in costumes. *Rayman: Did they just change themselves? *Luigi: They fused! Spawny must have done it again. *Yoshi: We need to save Spawny from that Magician. He's torturing him to fuse the other Rabbids into monsters. *Rayman: I knew it was going to happen all along. *Yoshi: They're wearing armor and costumes! *Rayman: We will stop all of them. Come on, no time wasting. *Mario: Let's a go. (Back at the janitor room still) *Globox: Deep breath, deep breath from the smell. *Barbara: That's it. We're breaking out. *Grand Minimus: What? (Barbara break the janitor's door as the Rabbids look at Barbara) *Globox: We're caught! *Barbara: Alright Rabbids, i have a lesson for you all. *Smasher #1: Bah! *Smasher #2: (Get her!) *Barbara: *fight the smashers* *Globox: Come on Barbara, you can do it. *Grand Minimus: Still a good fighter in hands. *Globox: What are you standing for? Let's fight. *Grand Minimus: Right on it. *charge a magic attack on the Smasher* *Globox: *slap the ziggies* *Barbara: Hyaaa! *spin dash on the hopper* *Claire: Take this! *shoot magic poison on the spooky ziggies and use her thunder smash on the spooky bucklers* *Globox: *roll and bowl out the hoppers* *Grand Minimus: Goal! *Barbara: *kick the hopper out* Yeah! *Globox: Now we're making our way out of here. *Grand Minimus: *fireball attack on the guards* Go, go, go. Let's go save Spawny. *Barbara: I don't know who that Spawny guy is! *Globox: We better keep looking. We have a lot of enemies back there. (Back at the ventilation shaft) *Mario: How long is it for? *Rayman: Keep going. *Luigi: Hey guys, i saw some Rabbid scientists in here. *Yoshi: That must be some science lab they are right now. *Luigi: I wonder what they are doing. (At the lab, the Rabbid Scientists are making a potion of liquid with a bunch of red, blue, pink, orange and yellow potion with them) *Rayman: What are they doing? *Mario: Let's beat them up. *Luigi: Okay. *fall to the lab to beat up two rabbid scientists* *Yoshi: Yeah. *Rayman: You got them Luigi. *Luigi: *punch the last rabbid scientist* Okie dokie. *Mario: *he, Rayman and Yoshi enter the science lab* What do we have here? *Rayman: Ooh, potions, spicy. *Yoshi: They're not that spicy. *Rayman: I have a feeling about this. They pop and boom. *Luigi: How do you know? *Rayman: It's just like a soda can. If you shake it, it pops. *Luigi: You don't know what a soda means. *Rayman: Never mind. *Luigi: There's a way out. *Mario: Let's a go. *Rabbid Knight #1: *break the door* Bah bah bah! *Rabbid Knight #2: Ah bah! *Rayman: Knights! *Luigi: Come on, let's beat them up. *Rayman: Yeah! *fight the Rabbid Knights* *Mario: *fireball at the Rabbid Knights* *Luigi: Pomp! *slap on the Rabbid Knights* *Yoshi: *stick his tongue to the Rabbid Knights and throw them at the wall* Take that! *Mario: Come on, let's a go. *Rayman: Time to kick some butt. *Rabbid Police #1: Bah bah bah! *Rabbid Police #2: (Hold on!) *Mario: Let's stop the Rabbids for real. *punch the Rabbids* *Luigi: *thunder strike on the rabbids* *Rayman: *punch each Rabbid* *Yoshi: *throw an egg at the Rabbids* Take that cereal killer! *Mario: *knock the Rabbids out* Yeah. *Rayman: *kick the rabbid knights out and punch the Rabbid soccer players* Someone must have suck at soccer. *Luigi: *fireball at the two Rabbids* Ha ha ha! *Yoshi: *throw an egg bomb at the Rabbid Guards* Keep moving. *Mario: Okie dokie. *Luigi: Thunder! *thunder strike on the lava smashers* *Rayman: Look out for the lava! *Yoshi: Hot, hot, hot. *Rayman: And don't burn yourself from the fire. *Mario: *use his ice powers on the lava* Ha, wizard powers, huh? *Luigi: Are you learning that from Magic Crafters? *Mario: I guess. *Luigi: Oh well, let's destroy the cafeteria once and for all. *Yoshi: Yeah, let's go. *Rayman: One more time, YEAH! Let's a go! *Mario: I like that. (Back with Rabbid Mario, Rabbid Luigi, Rabbid Peach and Rabbid Yoshi, they headed to the hallway as the Rabbid Supporters are searching for the heroes. The four rabbids sneak in and headed to the cafeteria. Back at the cafeteria, the Magician power up Spawny with his wand.) *Magician: You need to be charged so you can fuse all the Rabbids you want. *Barranco: Sound like a good plan to me. *Sergueï: I'm going to smash the heroes up like bananas. *Magician: Almost charging. You need more energy to fuse. *Mario: *break the door* Stop right here! *Barranco: Ah! It's them. *Rayman: That's right. We're here to get revenge. *Sergueï: Not the losers. *Luigi: What loser? *Sergueï: With the L on your hat, you losers are going down! *Luigi: Hey. There is no need to make fun of my name! *thunder strike on Sergueï* *Sergueï: *roars* *Magician: Morons! They do thunder. *Spawny: Ahhh. *Magician: *control Spawny* Don't listen to them. *Rayman: Give us Spawny now. *Magician: No! He's ours. *Rayman: Hand it over. You can't use him as a weapon to fuse people and take over the world. *Magician: Never. I can do whatever i want. *Rayman: Idiot. *Magician: Limbless person. *Rayman: That's it. We're fighting! *punch the Magician* *Magician: Ow. What is wrong with you? *Yoshi: Grab the Rabbid and let's go! *Luigi: I got it, i got it. *Sergueï: *grab Luigi* Gotcha. *Luigi: Ahh! Help me. *Mario: What? *fireball at Sergueï's back* *Sergueï: MY BUTT! *Mario: *kick Sergueï in the back* *Sergueï: Red fool! *Luigi: *thunder shock on Sergueï and kick him in the stage* *Magician: The show is over now. You're dead meat! *magic shot on the wall* *Rayman: Whoa. *Mario: *punch the Magician* Yeah. (The four Rabbids came to drop the baseballs at the Barranco) *Rabbid Mario: Bah bahhhhhhh! *Barranco: The balls! Curse you all! Go to Livid Dead you numbskulls! *Luigi: *punch Barranco* *Barranco: My belly. (Globox's gang arrives to break the door and stop the Magician from his schemes) *Claire: Stop right here wizard! *Magician: Stupid fairies. I hate you all. *Globox: We're gonna smash you. *Magician: Don't even think about it. *Barbara: I got my axe ready on you. *Magician: Oh no you don't. Don't even hit me! *Barbara: *kick the Magician* *Magician: Ow! What is wrong with you! *Mario: *grab Spawny* Let's go! We're getting you out. *Magician: Hey! Come back here with the Rabbid! *Luigi: My friends, let's get outta here! *Globox: Guys, we have to go. Follow Mario and the others. *Grand Minimus: This way! *Magician: Come back! No! Hmmmmm. *press the fire alarm* (The fire alarm sound went on as the Rabbid Guards run around the hallway to catch Mario and his friends) *Mario: Fire drill! *Luigi: I hate fire drills! They won't even stop! *Barbara: I used to have a fire drill when i was in school. *Claire: Look out for the guards. *Rabbid Guard #1: Bah bah bah. *Rabbid Guard #2: (Attack!) *Yoshi: Oh no, we're busted. *Rayman: Do something Claire. *Claire: *use a powerful plasma burst on the guards and destroy half of the fortress* *Grand Minimus: Let's run! *Rabbid Mario: Ta ta! *Magician: Come back here you stupid! I'm not finish with you. *Globox: *throw a bomb at the Magician* *Magician: What? *get blasted by the bomb* Ouch! (The heroes escape the fortress) *Luigi: Hide in the forest! (The heroes hide in the cave of the forest as the Rabbid Hunters search for the heroes) *Rayman: Claire, do some camouflage. *Claire: *do camouflage to make the heroes invisible* (The Rabbid Hunters look at the cave and then leave the forest. Claire turn off the camouflage mode to turn everyone back.) *Rayman: That was a close one. *Yoshi: Wow, we almost got caught. *Rabbid Peach: *took a selfie* Ta da! *Claire: Eww! What are the Rabbids doing here? *Rayman: Don't hurt them. Mario found them innocent. *Barbara: What's with the headset blue Rabbid? *Luigi: Spawny is all safe and sound. *Mario: Don't worry little guy, we will find out a safe place to hide. *Spawny: *cuddle on Mario* *Mario: Hey, i am like a pet. *Globox: He likes you. *Grand Minimus: We done well. *Barbara: Look like the fortress blew up a bit. *Rayman: Yeah, i think we done well. *Claire: Now are we going back to the Dream Forest? *Mario: Yes. We have to find a way to get back home. *Rayman: We got here a minute ago. Let's go back. *Luigi: Okie dokie. Time to go back. *Mario: Yeah. (The heroes started to head back to the Dream Forest) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 5) Previous: Mario and Rayman: Daydreamer Heroes (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff